Why
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: 'Tidakkah kau benci dunia ini, Tae ' - 'Mungkin…Kenapa ' - 'Aku benci dunia ini, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang tidak patut aku benci' - 'Apa salah satunya ' - 'Di dunia ini ada kau, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu ' (VMin) (Top Jimin Bottom V)


"_Why ?"_

_VMin _

'_Tidakkah kau benci dunia ini, Tae ?' - 'Mungkin…Kenapa ?' - 'Aku benci dunia ini, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang tidak patut aku benci' - 'Apa salah satunya ?' - 'Di dunia ini ada kau, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu ?'_

_VMin _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berbaring bersebalahan dengan tubuh yang berlawanan arah, rumput yang mereka tiduri membelai kulit dengan lembut, tidak ada rasa dari keduanya untuk pergi meninggalkan taman dalam waktu cepat. Jimin membuang nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah damai Taehyung . "Jam 7, kau tidak mau pulang ?" Taehyung masih menatap langit, menyaksikan bagaimana langit cerah tersebut meredup secara perlahan merubah warnanya dari jinga ke pink lalu ke ungu secara perlahan, kemudian ia menggeleng. Jimin menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

Walau sudah jam 7 tapi tetap saja langit belum berubah menjadi gelap, musim panas membuat matahari betah menetap lebih lama. Jimin mulai merasa bosan berbeda dengan Taehyung yang menikmati ketenangan yang mereka berdua ciptakan. "Taehyung, ayo pulang…" Taehyung menghela nafas dengan kasar, tanda ia menyerah dan akhirnya bangkit terduduk di atas rumput dengan wajah jengkel yang ia tujukan ke Jimin. Jimin malah terkekeh dan mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung kemudian bangun sendiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri.

Dengan berat hati Taehyung menerima uluran tangan Jimin lalu dua manusia yang memang sudah bersahabat dalam waktu lama tersebut berjalan ke arah tempat parkir taman, Jimin menekan tombol di kunci mobil yang ia kantongi dan memasuki mobilnya di ikuti Taehyung yang duduk di _passenger seat_. "Pasang seatbelt mu, Tae." Perintah Jimin, Taehyung memutar matanya dan menuruti apa kata Jimin yang kemudian di balas dengan kekehan gemas dari Jimin.

Perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Taehyung sangatlah hening, Taehyung tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar berbicara hal-hal aneh yang memang biasanya keluar dari mulut Taehyung tanpa tahu waktu. Jimin tahu apa yang membuat Taehyung diam seribu bahasa, ia hanya tidak ingin memaksa Taehyung untuk bercerita. Jika Taehyung menghubunginya dan kemudian mengajaknya untuk bertemu Jimin sudah tahu kalau bocah itu sedang memiliki masalah.

Karena perjalanan yang penuh keheningan, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah Taehyung. Taehyung turun dari mobil Jimin dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelumnya. Jimin hanya mengangguk, ia terduduk diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana punggung yang membungkuk sedih itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lemasnya. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau Taehyung sudah masuk rumah, Jimin melanjutkan perjalannya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Taehyung membanting pintu, berharap seseorang sadar akan kedatangannya dari keabsenannya di rumah. Ia menunggu 5 detik dan masih saja tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya. "Aku pulang," ia berkata dengan lirihnya memberi kesempatan kedua untuk siapapun yang akan membalasnya. "Oh, kau sudah pulang. Masuklah ke kamar, nanti mama panggil kalau makan malam sudah jadi." Taehyung menghela nafas dan menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Jangan pikir Taehyung tidak sadar. Ia melihat sepatu hitam mengkilat yang bukan milik ayahnya terletak berantakan di depan pintu rumah, ia juga bisa mendengar suara nafas ibunya yang terengah-engah di dapur.

Taehyung membanting dirinya sendiri ke kasur dan mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Inilah kenapa ia masih belum ingin pulang ke rumah, sosok Jimin di sebelahnya selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang, tapi sekarang Jimin tidak ada di sebelahnya. Taehyung mengambil handuk yang berada di dalam lemarinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan ruang kamarnya.

Jimin mempertajam indra pendengarannya berharap mendengar nada dering ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya berbunyi, Taehyung belum juga menelpon dan ini bukanlah kabar baik. Biasanya kalau Taehyung terlalu malu menceritakan masalahnya ia akan bercerita pada Jimin lewat sambungan telepon. Adiknya yang duduk di depannya saja bisa merasakan kecemasan Jimin. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tengah menonton tv sambil memakan ramen yang baru saja Jimin masak.

"Masih belum ada kabar darinya ?" Seolah mengerti siapa yang Jimin tunggu kabarnya, sang adik mengambil lagi ramen yang ada di dalam panci dengan sumpitnya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, mungkin saja dia juga sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya" Adiknya kembali berbicara, "justru itu yang kucemaskan, makan malam di keluarga Kim tidak pernah ada kata 'tenang', aku takut ia merasa semakin tertekan di meja makannya" Jimin membalas ucapan adiknya dan meletakkan mangkuk kecil di tangannya ke lantai.

"Sejak kapan kau mengantarnya sampai sekarang belum ada kabar darinya ?" Tanya sosok dengan rupa mirip sepertinya yang umurnya sedikit lebih muda. "Sejak jam 7, aku jadi tidak tenang, sekarang sudah jam setengah 10" Jawab Jimin sambil memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya tidak tenang, "mungkin dia tidur lebih cepat ?" Adik Jimin memberikan sebuah kemungkinan yang bisa saja membuat Jimin tenang, namun nyatanya itu tidak berhasil membuatnya lebih tenang. "Emm, bisakah kau habiskan sisanya ?" Sosok yang Jimin ajak bicara menghela nafas dan mengangguk malas, memang sebenarnya ia lah yang sedang ingin makan ramen namun ia tidak ingin memakan ramen sendirian dengan mengenaskannya karena itulah ia mengajak kakaknya untuk makan bersamanya. Jimin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan untuk menuju ke kamarnya, ia cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menelponnya atau bahkan mengirim pesan padanya.

Jimin membanting ponselnya kembali ke kasur dengan pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Jimin memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, ia sedang berusaha untuk tenang. Jimin selalu membiaskan diri untuk mengatur pernafasan setiap kali ia merasa gugup atupun cemas, ayahnya yang mengajarkan.

Tapi tetap saja, metode yang sudah di ajarkan sejak dini tersebut tidak mempan untuk sekarang, Jimin berjalan mondar-mandir dan bahkan sampai mengitari kamarnya saking panic dan tidak tenang. Jam terus bergerak seolah berteriak kepada Jimin, memberi tahu kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika Taehyung tidak menghubunginya maka Jimin dululah yang akan melakukannya. Jimin kembali berjalan cepat ke kasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mencari kontak Taehyung, baru saja ia ingin menyalakan ponselnya Taehyung sudah menelpon terlebih dahulu.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang Jimin pun menerima panggilan Taehyung sambil mengucap wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Jimin tersenyum senang merasa kecemasannya sudah hilang tapi ia salah. Di detik ia mendengar isakan kecil Taehyung, mata Jimin membulat sempurna. "Tunggu aku, Tae. Aku akan kesana" Jimin merampas jaketnya yang ia gantungkan di gagang pintu dan berlari secepatnya sampai langkah kakinya membuat sang adik mengintip dari balik ruang tengah.

Taehyung masih terduduk di lantai kamarnya dengan kaki yang menekuk sampai ke dadanya. Ia melakukan hal yang benar, ia sudah menghubungi Jimin dan Jimin tidak akan membiarkannya merana sembari menunggu pagi muncul kembali. Ia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di meja makan. Bagaimana sang ayah yang ia jadikan sebagai tokoh pahlawan dalam hidupnya melempar sebuah gelas ke ibunya tanpa alasan apapun. Taehyung sudah besar, ia juga sudah sadar kalau apa yang ibunya lakukan memang salah, mengundang lelaki asing masuk ke rumah untuk mencicipi bagian tubuhnya.

Taehyung mengusap air mata wajahnya dengan lengannya kemudian beranjak dari lantai untuk berbaring di kasur. Ia baru akan melakukan itu sampai sebuah suara ketukan dari jendela menyita perhatiannya, Taehyung bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya dan menunggu Jimin melompat dari pohon ke atap lalu masuk melalui jendela yang sudah Taehyung buka, dengan nafas yang belum teratur Taehyung sudah dengan secepat kilat menarik tangan Jimin kemudian memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat membuat Jimin kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak.

Taehyung kembali menangis di pundak sempit namun kokoh milik Jimin dan Jimin hanya terdiam membiarkan sahabatnya menangis sampai puas, membiarkan air mata, ingus dan mungkin air liur Taehyung membasahai pakaiannya. Sesekali mengelus rambut Taehyung, Jimin masih bisa mencium aroma sabun dan sampo yang ada di tubuh Taehyung. "Lepaskan aku sebentar, Tae" Jimin berkata demikian namun Taehyung malah mempererat pelukannya di tubuh pendek Jimin.

"Aku serius, Tae…Sesak" Akhirnya dengan berat hati Taehyung melepas pelukannya pada Jimin dan membiarkan Jimin mengambil nafas. Setelah nafas Jimin kembali normal mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam. Mata sembab Taehyung menjadi sebuah kelemahan untuk seorang Park Jimin, ia benci bagaimana mata tersebut ketika berair dan mengungkapkan kesedihannya.

"Mau ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?" Jimin melayangkan senyum menenangkannya kepada Taehyung, Taehyung mengangguk dan setelah itu Jimin kembali menggunakan jendela sebagai jalur keluarnya di ikuti dengan Taehyung yang menunggu giliran agar bisa keluar dari rumahnya sendiri tanpa di ketahui kedua orang tuanya, toh mereka juga tidak peduli kalau anaknya kabur dari rumah malam-malam, ada Jimin yang akan dan selalu menjaganya.

Jimin menunggu Taehyung turun dari pohon yang beruntungnya tumbuh tepat di samping rumah Taehyung dan dekat dengan jendela kamar Taehyung. Begitu Taehyung sudah turun dari pohon, Jimin langsung menggandeng tangan besar tersebut dan mengajaknya berlari. Ia tidak peduli nafasnya habis yang penting Taehyung sangat menikmati bagaimana kakinya berlari sekuat tenaga, mengganti cara untuk meluapkan rasa sedihnya dengan energi yang menggebu-gebu.

Mereka kembali ke taman yang memang selalu menjadi saksi bisu Taehyung dan segala masalahnya yang hanya Jimin tahu. Kedua tubuh lelah itu menjatuhkan diri sendiri ke atas rumput yang menyambut kedatangan mereka lagi, Taehyung terengah-engah namun ia senang karena ia tidak lagi merasa sedih. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, hanya suara deru nafas yang memburu dan angin malam yang menyejukkan tubuh. Jimin memberi waktu sampai Taehyung siap bercerita.

"Awalnya kami makan dengan tenang sampai ayahku mengacaukan segalanya dan melepar gelas ke arah ibuku, hehe…Masalah biasa" Taehyung tidak pernah sedih ketika menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya cukup menyayat hati seperti ini kepada Jimin, padahal Jimin disebelahnya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di depan Taehyung.

"Itu tidak biasa, Tae…" Jimin membenarkan sebuah fakta dimana sebuah keluarga tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut. Taehyung mengubah posisinya menghadap ke Jimin dan Jimin pun mengikutinya. "Bisa kita ubah topik ?" Taehyung bertanya, merasa sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk kembali dalam kesedihan, setidaknya Jimin sudah tahu apa yang Taehyung lalui kali ini

"Ya, tentu saja…Kita bisa bicarakan tentang seberapa cepat kita tumbuh bersama dan tentang semua mimpi yang tidak kita raih, lalu menertawakan nasib yang sedang mengejek kita…Terdengar seru, bukan ?" Taehyung menahan tawanya, candaan ironis dari Jimin selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa akan kehidupan yang tidak adil yang diberikan kepadanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa tentang hal menyedihkan seperti ini, Tae ?" Jimin ikut tertawa seperti Taehyung yang kini memegangi perutnya karena kesakitan.

"Karena pa yang kau katakan benar, aku bukan-…Kita ini mahluk tidak berdaya, egois, dan salah satu anak-anak millennium yang berharap untuk mati dengan impian yang ikut tersimpan dalam di peti mati nanti…Berjalan di jalan tanpa cahaya di dalam mata" Senyum keduanya menghilang, tidak ada lagi tawa karena memang apa yang dikatakan Taehyung bukanlah sbeuah candaan dan Jimin tahu seberapa keras Taehyung berusaha untuk tetap hidup demi bisa melihat dirinya yang jelek ini melontarkan candaan ironis lainnya atau sekedar mengunjungi jendela kamarnya. Jimin sadar ia bukanlah apa-apa, ia sendiri tidak menyangka bagaimana kehadirannya begitu penting untuk Taehyung.

"Jangan buat aku sedih, Tae" Taehyung tersenyum saat merasakan jemari Jimin menaut pada jari panjangnya. "Bumi sebentar lagi kiamat, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Jim ? Tidak bisakah mereka memindahkan kehidupan di bulan ?" Inilah Taehyung yang Jimin tunggu dari tadi, Taehyung dengan segala ke anehan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak masalah dunia ini kiamat." Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Jimin, ia tidak menyangka kalimat se-depresi itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya yang selalu optimis. "Aku benci dunia ini. Tidakkah kau benci dunia ini ?" Jimin bertanya, wajahnya tak lagi menghadap Taehyung, ia juga tak lagi berbaring menghadap Taehyung, kali ini berbaring menatap bintang dan bulan yang sedang menemani mereka.

"Mungkin…Kenapa ?" Taehyung masih betah berbaring menatap Jimin. "Aku benci dunia ini, tapi setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang tidak patut aku benci" Jimin menjawab dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Apa salah satunya ?" Taehyung masih penasaran, ia menunggu Jimin menjawab. "Di dunia ini ada kau, bagaimana aku bisa membencimu ?" Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat pipi Taehyung bersemu merah dengan samar, Taehyung tersenyum. Di antara semua orang hanya Jimin lah yang menganggap kehadirannya sama pentingnya seperti matahari.

"Jadi jangan anggap kau tidak penting, ok" Jimin berkata sembari diam-diam mengetatkan tautan jarinya di tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah langit yang juga mengingatkan betapa sepinya dunia ini bila ia tidak ada. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
